percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Third Extreme Awards
See the awards here! Voting Form If you have no idea how to vote just read this. Its pretty simple all you have to do is vote in the order of the categories here (from top to bottom). If you don't want to vote for one of the categories just leave it blank. Example: #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ #~~~~ Nominees Best User Award #Hazelcats #Captin' Rin #Leafwhisker #DaughterofTerpsichore #Darkcloud1111 Winner: Hazelcats Best New User Award #Thesonofneptune101 #Tulinagwe #IceFireWarden0 #Albus Chase #DaughterofAchelois #Sibuna4evs Winner: Albus Chase Best Chat User Award #Hazelcats #Leafwhisker #Ersason219 #DaughterofTerpsichore Winner: Hazelcats and DaughterofTerpsichore Best Hero Award #Heracules (Haunted Demigods) #Luke Vapor (Last Man Standing) #Lanson Gate (Lanson Gate, Dragon Warrior) #Ashton Faith (Rise of the Great Guardian~The Beast of the Sea) Winner: Luke Vapor Best Villain Award #Jason (Haunted Demigods) #Disney Villains (The Olympian League: Days of Boom) Winner: Disney Villains Best Character Award #Luke Vapor (Last Man Standing) #Joseph Mierek (Rise of the Great Guardian~The Beast of the Sea) #Brook S. Harbor (The Olympian League: Warriors) Winner: Joseph Mierek Best Male Character Award #Malcolm Parker (The Heroes Organization: Sweet Dreams) #Silver (The Olympian League: Days of Boom) #Allen Derilo (Child of Madness) Winner: '''Silver Best Female Character Award #Kira Valdez (Awaken The Legends) #Eleanor Clatter (The Olympian League: Days of Boom) #Rachel Hughes (The Heroes Organization: Incipient) '''Winner: Eleanor Clatter and Kira Valdez Best Story Award #Haunted Demigods by Ersason219 #The Olympian League: Days of Boom by ExtremeSSJ4, Darkcloud1111, Hermione Chase and SonOfZeus1200 #Lanson Gate, Dragon Warrior by IceFireWarden4 #The Heroes Organization: Incipient by Hazelcats #Rise of the Great Guardian~The Beast of the Sea by Darkcloud1111 Winner: Days of Boom and Incipient Best New Story Award #The Unveiling Prophecy by Tulinagwe #The Lost Raider by LordArgoz #Rising Dawn by Birdpaw Winner: The Lost Raider Best Remembered Story Award #The Chiaroscuro #Nolan Swift: My Story Begins #The Questers:Paper Planes Winner: Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Best One-Shot Award #Blank Pages by Leafwhisker #Kisses in the Rain by ExtremeSSJ4 #Payphone (The Greek Songs Collection) by Hermione Chase #What The Water Gave Us by Hazelcats Winner: What The Water Gave Us by Hazelcats Best Collaboration Award #The Heroes Organization #The Olympian League #Awaken The Legends Winner: '''The Olympian League Best Story Cover Award #Heroes Cover #The Heroes Organization: Incipient Cover #The Genesis League Cover '''Winner: '''The Genesis League Cover Best Fight Scene Award #Team Triangle vs Trachius' Crew (Eternal Destiny) #Zoo Rebels vs Krios and Zombies (Last Man Standing) #Gyan Kirrno vs Julia Rodriguez (The Tree of Hope) #The Alpha Team vs Chernabog (Days of Boom) '''Winner: Zoo Rebels vs Krios and Zombies (Last Man Standing) Best Story Opening Award #Rising Dawn by Birdpaw #Rise of the Great Guardian~The Beast of the Sea by Darkcloud1111 #The Genesis League by Bladewood (Collaboration) Winner: The Genesis League by Bladewood Best Video Game Award #The Olympian League #The Pegasi Corps #The Questers: Doom Winner: The Questers: Doom Best Story Title Award #The Genesis League #Last Man Standing #The Heroes Organization: Incipient #Freedom's Break Down Winner: Last Man Standing Best Crossover Award #Nubilous by Leafwhisker (Hunger Games and PJO) #The Demigods of Madagascar by Thesonofneptune101 (Madagascar and PJO) #Heroes by ExtremeSSJ4, Hermione6720 and DaughterofTerpsichore (DC Comics and PJO) Winner: Heroes Best Contest Entry Award #The Last Stand by ExtremeSSJ4 #Adriano Firenze and the Titan War by DarkCyberWolf #Strangers in the Dark by Leafwhisker #An Aviator's Dream by Albus Chase Winner: Adriano Firenze and the Titan War Best Author Award #Leafwhisker #Hazelcats #ArchieScotts #Captin' Rin #Bladewood #Josh-Son Of Hyperion Winner: Bladewood Category:The Extreme Awards Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Awards